Taken Through Time
by Chery-Blossoms Divided
Summary: After a spell gone wrong with bonnie, elena's identical twin sister is transported back to when the originals were looking for katherine and after being found in a field nearby she was taken to their home with them thinking she was katherine
1. Mistaken in 1492

I don't own TVD and credit goes to Creator007 for helping

* * *

><p>Mystic falls, Gilbert's house:<p>

Down, down under the earth goes another lover  
>Down, down under the earth goes another lover<br>Down, down under the earth goes another lover

Twelve tongues put a hex on you  
>Small mouths don't dare to shout it out<br>No fun for a night out  
>No fun for a night out on the town<p>

Twelve tongues put a hex on you  
>Small mouths don't dare to shout it out<br>No fun for a night out  
>No fun for a night out on the town<p>

Run away, run away  
>Not a ghost or roach would stay<br>You're on your own, on your own  
>You're not safe<p>

Run away, run away  
>Not a ghost or roach would stay<br>You're on your own, on your own  
>You're not safe<p>

Down, down under the earth goes another lover…..  
>Down, down under the earth goes another lover….<br>Milk you for what you're worth and call it murder..  
>Down, down under the earth goes another lover…<p>

Twelve tongues put a hex on you…!

"What a song!" Hannah screams happily dancing around. It is fifth time she's listening to that song. No doubt she's hitting that play button again but stops when her cell rings. It is Bonnie. "Hey witchy! What's up?" she answers call like that.

"I wanna talk to you, now," she replies tensely. "Okay, talk!"

"Meet me at my house Hannah," Bonnie adds, "It's urgent," with that she hung up call. "Damn witch!" she mutters and rushes towards car. Bonnie never sound stressed till now which means.. _is she in danger?_ The thought itself is indigestible for Hannah. So, she drove to Bonnie's at jet speed. "You okay?" She asks as Bonnie opens the door. She nods with a smile and tell Hannah to follow. Reaching into bedroom she sees Matt sitting on bed.

"Can you now tell me what's wrong, darling?" she asks callously. "It is about Elena. We can stop Klaus and Elijah coming after her," Bonnie replies in low voice. _Klaus and Elijah..?_ she heard those names before, Elena told her. "Well that's great news, isn't it?" she smiles.

Matt speaks up for the first time. Sensing Bonnie's pause he picks up, "Actually, Bonnie found a spell from her grandmother's grimoires," Matt sighs, "It says that we can travel through timeline, go to past."  
>Hannah tries to drop the newly posted matter into her brain, "Okay," she nods understandingly, "so how is it going to help us to solve hybrid problem?"<p>

"Avert this situation. Stop them to change into vampires," Matt says. She nods quietly assuming the drawbacks, "That means no more vampires around us?" she asks. Bonnie nods apologetically. _That means no Klaus, no Elijah…no Stefan and Damon….._  
>Damon and Hannah are really good friends, not like 'friends with benefits' but they share a kind of healthy relationship. He is always teasing her, helping her when Katherine attacked, even they are drinking buddies. It is painful but still she has to protect her twin.<br>She nods, "Let's get over with it."

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Are you sure about this darling?" Hannah asks Bonnie while they are making arrangements for her 'departure.' "I hope it will work," she mutters.  
>"You hope?" Hannah squeaks. Lighting candles Bonnie turns to her with a patient smile, "Nothing would happen if it fails. There are only two possibilities. Leaving to destination or just staying," she replies confidently.<p>

"That information really helps," Hannah mumbles. She definitely tensed right now. Of course, she likes adventures and is joyous but she never blindly risked lives like Elena does always. Brushing her curly hair she stands in the middle of pentagram which is having incense, water, salt, fire and Hannah's blood on each corner.

Both gives nod to each other and then Bonnie starts chanting something in Latin.  
>Gradually, Hannah felt changes in her body, kind of pain. She whimpers but it converted into a scream when she is lifted into air and hit to a wall. Bonnie stops it immediately and Matt runs to help her. Her head is hit so badly that it started bleeding.<p>

"That should work. I'm sorry," says Bonnie. "Yeah, that worked like hell," she replies tiredly. Matt helps her to sit on a chair, "Need some water?" he asks. "I need some rest," her answer is brief. "I'm sorry," Bonnie repeats. "That's okay, witchy. It is my decision right," she smiles weakly.  
>A second of silence prevails while Hannah breaks it, "Can you drive me home, Matt?"<p>

-0-0-0-0-  
>Changing into pajamas she looks at her reflection in mirror. <em>Damn!<em> A patch formed on her fore head, dried up little. She examines and put some ointment on that. Yawning she goes to bed, "Tiresome day!" she exclaims. And sleeps peacefully trusting that she would wake up tomorrow with less pain.  
>Sooner she sleeps a golden light emits from her covering entire body. She glows like an angel with brunette curly hair. And then she disappears from her room, no longer sleeping on bed.<p>

-0-0-0-0-0-  
>Hannah groans when morning rays woke her up on soft bed; no softest bed. <em>Wait..! This isn't my room. Design of the room is like it belongs to some centuries back. Where the heck I am?<em>  
>"I see you're awake," says an unfamiliar voice from door. <em>He is tall, handsome.. Definitely handsome<em>, she thinks. Well built body, also she observed one more thing, his hair. It is dark, falling onto his shoulders. He isn't smiling looking serious like world bearer

.  
>He zooms in front of bed making her to jerk on it. "You shouldn't have planned for that silly escapade, Katerina," he says coldly.<br>_Katerina? Aka Katherine?_

"Okay, enough of this dream. Time to wake up," she slaps on cheek gently, "Get up, get up, Hannah."  
>That person started to look at her up as if she has gone mad. "I ask you to stop this now," he says hiding his annoyance. Her scalp prickles and she want to conform on last time by touching her wound which she got on the day before.<br>_Dammit! It is true. I was transported but exactly to where and important question is when._  
>"You are..?" she mumbles. He gapes at her, "Elijah."<p> 


	2. Time To Act Then Run

Hannah starred at him as he gaped at her before jumping and blinking a few times as he moved closer so he was sitting on the bed, she had a hard time trying to remember what she was told about katherine..._He thought i was katherine, so they must be looking for her...1600's...1400's_ the last date stuck out to her.

Holding back a gasp she went to move away from him only to be pull forward forcefully so she was looking in his eyes and seeing them dilate.

_He's trying to compell me thank god i have vervain in my system..i'll have to pretend_ "What is your name?" Blinking she spoke slowly "my name is hannah black" there was no way he could know she was lying she had gotten good at it but he knew and his gripped tightened "You shouldn't lie.." she could tell that he was threating her by his tone so she told the truth "My name is hannah gilbert", as she was let go she moved back "i'll make arangements for you to get new clothes.." watching as he stood up and left, she sighed in relief

-

After a few hours she was getting bored and also not to mention to bonnie when she got back, Hannah was angry at her but she figured bonnie would find out the spell worked somewhat. Yes Hannah had gone back but it was the wrong time.

Looking at the door hannah began making her way towards it with the intent of looking around the house so she'd be able to escape, but soon paused as elijah came in with a few dresses in his arms "these are for you, i'll send someone up shortly to help you.."

Taking the dresses hannah turned away and placed them on the bed, she didn't have to look back to know elijah had gone but jumped when a hand reached out and picked up a dress before helping her change. When she was done Hannah sighed before making her way downstairs.

Hannah knew it would be hard but she'd have to act the best she could to the way women were in this time and judging by the women earlier, They stayed quiet, polite and only talk when they were spoken to. Shaking her head Hannah began looking around the house, she would try to escape soon


End file.
